For Better Or Worse?
by douleur.de.sang502
Summary: Ivy finds out that she's going to Hogwarts.... But wait... why? Twists and turns and love on the way.... Its better then the Summary.


**HI!! Just thought I'd say that I don't own any Harry Potter related plots and characters. Except maybe a few... but anyway.. **

**Enjoy!**

Hi. My name is Ivy and it was a night like any other night. I was in my room doing math's homework one night when my mum and sister bid their goodbyes and left for a dinner that my mum had won in a work competition. I stayed in my room trying to figure out what 5 pied is when something huge walked into my room.

"ARRRGHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had no idea what this thing was and if I was going to die.

"Oh no don't worry, shhhh... I'm not going to hurt you, Ivy." he said trying to comfort me.

"Oh let me guess. You're Hagrid from Hogwarts and you've come to get me because the magic world needs my help." I said sarcastically, "You've been sent here to murder me for some sick reason!" I said, my breathing was now slowing down.

"Well yes." he said simply. "How did you know?" he continued.

"YOU'VE BEEN SENT HERE TO MURDER ME?" I yelled. My breathing started going faster again.

"What the bloody hell? Oh no, no. I am Hagrid and I do come from Hogwarts and we do need your help." He said coolly.

My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe my ears. "Holy shit!" I said. My heart was going so fast i thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said.

"Wait, I know who you are." I said. My friend had told me that she would play a prank on me at a time I would least expect it, and well I don't think I would expect it right now.

"Caitlin sent you didn't she? I knew it! This is impos-" I stopped that second. My mum and sister had locked all the windows and doors and double and tripled checked them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no way!" I said faster then I could understand myself. He looked at me with an odd look.

"Well there's a problem and we need to save you because well, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back and well he marked 2 people not 1. Ivy you're the other chosen one." he said. I looked at him. I didn't know feel happy or sad. For the first time I felt nothing. I sat down and then I did feel... I was stunned.

"That's impossible. I mean fuck!" I was freaking out.

"Ok, settle down" he said. "We have to go now, come on, off to Hogwarts." He tried to get me out of the house but I just stayed put.

"I have to get Bianca." those words just burst out of my mouth.

He shook his head and said, "Sorry no, we can't do that. She's not important enough. Just get your jacket and let's go."

I came closer to him, "I don't think you understand, I'm not going anywhere without her. Get it?!" I told him.

"Ok, ok, we'll get her. I just don't understand why she's so important." He bickered.

"I have my reasons." I said, quietly thinking how much she'd hurt me if I told her that I met Harry Potter and she didn't.

I knocked on her bedroom window. I could know see her face was now pale and she hugged her pillow tighter then ever. I guessed she was scared because she didn't know it was me knocking.

"Bianca it's me Ivy, out your window." I hissed to her. Her face had somewhat gained colour and had let go of her pillow, slowly coming towards the window. I was jumping because her window was so high up.

"What are you doing here? Have you gone mad?!" She hissed.

"I think I have! Open the backdoor; I'll explain when I'm in your room." I hissed back. We walked in her room very quietly so her family didn't wake up. She turned around and gave a little shriek; her face had gone back to that ghostly pale colour. She pointed at her window. I now saw Hagrid sticking his head inside the window and humming some weird song.

"Oh," I said, moving in front of her, "Bianca I'd like you to meet," I stopped for a second thinking of her reaction, "Hagrid." I said hastily. She was now trying to figure out what I had just said.

"Remember that night that you slept over and we wished the Harry Potter books were real? Well, our wishes came true." I explained everything to her. Every, single little detail. She was in a state of shock. She took it much worse then I had, because 1 minute later …

"Fuck! Shit! No way, holy mother of god!" she said to herself.

I took her outside and left a note saying she went for a very long walk, for her family to find in the morning. I showed her how to ride a broomstick and then we went straight to Hogwarts.

When we got there we went directly to the Gryffindor common room and into the boy's common room. We entered the 1st one and said, "Hi is Harry Potter in here?"

They just looked at us and said, "No! Who the hell are you? Get out!" That happened a couple of times. On our 3rd or 4th try, when we asked they all pointed to one of the four poster beds. I took a couple of paces and then stopped.

I turned around and saw Bianca flirting with half the boys. I walked back to her and dragged her with me to the four poster bed. I opened the curtain and saw Harry having one of his nightmares.

"No, don't. Not her, Not Bianca." He mumbled. I shook him but it didn't wake him so I slapped him. A couple of the boys looked at me with an odd look, but it didn't matter because it worked. He opened his eyes and looked up.

He stared at Bianca. "What? You were in my dream, now you're here and you were there and here and… and… and what are 2 girls doing the boys dorm?" he muttered.

Bianca walked up to say something but I moved in front of her. I turned to her and whispered in her ear,

"This is no time to flirt; the fate of the world is in our hands." I thought about how weird that sounded. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Harry.

"Look I'll say this as simple as possible ok?" I smirked, oh my god I sound like my mother! ARHHH!!

"Voldamort's back, there are 2 chosen 1's not 1, which is me and you. And he wants to kill all our friends. So, get dressed and meet us down stairs. Hurry up! I'm Ivy and this Bianca." I told him as fast as I could. "Oh and were is Ron's bed?" I added. Harry pointed to the bed next to his. I opened his curtains and quickly shook him.

"Bloody hell! Who are you?" he asked pulling his blankets up.

"I'm Ivy and this is Bianca. Get dressed and meet us down stairs. Voldamort's back, I'll explain better later. Oh and what dorm is Hermione in?" I asked.

He was still shocked and sleepy which made him look funny but he told me were her dorm was, which made me wonder how he knew.

We knocked on Hermione's dorm room. "Hi, I was wondering which is Hermione's bed?" I asked a girl with long blonde hair and full of freckles. But I didn't need an answer since Hermione was sitting on a bed reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. The girl pointed to Hermione's bed. Bianca and I smiled at the blonde haired girl and started walking towards Hermione. We kind of guessed that they thought we dressed oddly since they looked at us funnily.

"Hi I'm Bianca and this is Ivy." Bianca introduced us.

"Hi I'm Hermione." She said and put her book down.

"We know." Bianca and I said at the same time.

"Okay…." She said. She looked slightly frightened.

"We'll explain better later, where girls aren't listening to our conversation, but you need to get dressed and meet us down stairs." Bianca told her. I guessed she was trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"It's one in the morning. Won't we get into trouble?" She said that as if we were mad!

"That's never stopped you before." Bianca mumbled and looked away.

"Why should I anyway? You don't even go to this school!" Her voice was now unbalanced. I leaned over, closer to her.

"Voldamort's back." I whispered in her ear. She froze and her eyes widened.

**R & R!! Please... **


End file.
